


Finally Together

by AmandaKalexWayhaught



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cheating, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Human Kara Danvers, Lesbian Sex, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught
Summary: Kara Kent has been in love with Alex since grade school, now grown up Alex is with Maggie but feelings cause Alex and Kara to heat and have a passionate affair.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Finally Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is a requested story by Rennywilson. 
> 
> Please be kind but this is my first attempt at writing both cheating and smut
> 
> I hope you will enjoy.

Alex watched as Maggie stepped out of the door with her bags, Maggie was going away on a training course leaving Alex alone for a while. Once the door closed shut behind Maggie, Alex sat on the couch alone with her thoughts. She began wondering about her best friend Kara who had hardly come by to visit lately. Alex knew that Kara and Maggie did not get alone, Maggie resented how close Alex and Kara was whilst Kara hates Maggie for taking all of Alex’s time.

Looking down at her phone Alex typed a text message into her phone before she settled into the couch. A few minutes later her phone buzzed, and Alex grabbed her phone off the table and looked at the screen. Smiling when she saw it was Kara texting her back, Alex unlocked her phone before tapping the message icon. Pulling up the new text from Kara, Alex read it _‘Hey Lexie, miss you so much’_

Alex felt bad about not being there for her best friend, Alex had spent all her time with her girlfriend Maggie and hardly spent any time with Kara. Typing in her text telling Kara she missed her too, Alex got up from the sofa before moving into the bedroom. Opening the closet Alex dug through her various clothing and pulled out a white button-down shirt and Jeans.

Tossing them onto the bed and pulling out her black leather jacket, Alex grabbed her leather boots before setting them down at the foot of the bed. Unbuttoning her PJ’s Alex moved into the bathroom and turned on the shower, stripping out of her clothes before stopping beneath the showerhead. A moan leaving her lips as she felt the hot water from the shower splashing against her skin, soaking her.

Standing beneath the shower Alex washed herself before turning off the shower. Stepping out from under the now turned off showerhead Alex grabbed a towel and started to dry herself off before making her way into the bedroom. Once she was toweled off Alex tossed the towel onto the bed before grabbing fresh panties and a bra from the drawer.

Once she had finished getting her bra and panties, Alex slipped them on before grabbing the white button-down shirt from the bed. Doing up the buttons of her shirt but leaving the top 3 buttons undone Alex grabbed the pair of jeans from the bed and slid her left leg into the jeans first before sliding her right leg in. Pulling her jeans up and buttoning it, Alex smiled to herself before grabbing her leather jacket.

Grabbing her boots once she got her jacket on, Alex slipped the boots onto her feet and nodded her head. Grabbing the keys to her motorbike and made her way to the door, it felt like forever since Alex had last seen Kara. Making her way down the hallway Alex greeted her neighbor who had just come back from the hospital after a late shift. Stepping into the elevator Alex pressed the button for the garage.

** In the meantime: **

Kara was thinking about everything that had happened, Alex’s and Maggie’s relationship being the foremost on Kara’s mind. Kara was still sore from the brief fight Kara and Maggie had over Alex, with Kara emerging as the victor but since the incident Alex has not spoken to her. It still came a shock to Kara when Alex sided with her about the fight, even the text Alex sent her just now was a surprise.

What surprised her though was the fact that Alex had not spoken to her for a while, Kara really missed her best friend. Sitting on the sofa wearing her puppy dog PJ pants and Alex’s long-sleeved t-shirt that she had left the last time she had stayed over. Scrolling through Netflix and then Amazon, Kara turned off the tv with a heavy sigh finding herself board. Alex was still first and foremost on her mind.

Kara was in love with her best friend, had been ever since the day they met in grade school. Kara regretted not telling Alex how she felt about her sooner but at the time Alex did not know she was a lesbian. At the time she was dating the high school quarterback, so Kara remained quiet.

Grabbing a bag of potato chips from the table, Kara stuffed a chip into her mouth before chewing overly aggressively at the thought of Alex and Maggie together. Kara really hated Maggie, it felt good to punch Maggie in the mouth during that argument that Maggie without a doubt started. Though Kara had to admit that she had goaded Maggie into the fight, but Kara was just so angry and jealous that she decided to push Maggie’s buttons.

The sound of a gently knocking on the door drew Kara’s attention, looking at the door Kara narrowed her eyes confused before she set the bag of chips down and stood up. Brushing the crumbs from her PJ pants and Alex’s t-shirt Kara walked to the door and yanked it open only to look in surprise “Alex!” Kara greeted completely caught off guard by the sight of Kara at her door.

Taking in the sight of Alex standing in front of her wearing that leather jacket, a white button-down shirt and jean, the top 3 buttons of Alex’s shirt undone. Kara bit her lip as her pupils dilated, her lips now parched as she pressed her thighs together as her crotch throbbed. Forcing a smile Kara cleared her throat and motioned to the inside of the apartment “Come in” she invited.

Alex smiled and stepped inside, holding a 6 pack of beer in her hands which she then placed on the table. Slipping off her jacket, Alex placed it on the table before turning to Kara as the honey blonde haired woman closed the door. Turning to Alex with a smile, Kara motioned to the sofa before sitting down “Well this is a surprise” Kara commented as she brushed a strand of blonde hair from her eyes.

“I know, I am sorry for not being there for you” Alex replied as she looked into the blue eyes of her best friend “But after what happened, I needed to distance myself from you” she said.

Kara’s expression darkened “So what, I’m your dirty secret best friend?” Kara snapped accusingly as she pulled away “Sheesh, way to make your best friend feel special”

Alex sighed heavily “Damn it, try to understand… I am torn between you and Maggie” she argued “Look, I am not here to fight”

“Then why are you here?” Kara muttered as she flopped back onto the sofa with her arms folded against her chest.

“I am here to spend time with my best friend” Alex replied as she placed a hand on Kara’s leg, a brief spark shot between her hand and Kara’s leg causing the 2 to jump. Kara offered Alex a smile before she grabbed a bottle of beer and twisted the cap off. Smiling at her best friend Alex grabbed her bottle and opened it up before taking a sip “Look, Kara… why can’t you and Maggie get alone?” she asked.

“I’ve tried, but Maggie is incapable of sharing you” Kara argued as she looked at Alex “She’s okay when it comes to Lena, Winn, James and J’onn but when it comes to me… she’s doesn’t like it” Kara explained.

Smirking at her best friend Alex leaned back in the couch “She’s not the only one with issues with sharing me” Alex reminded as she fixed Kara with an amused smirk before realization hit her “Wait, is that my t-shirt?” she asked highly amused.

Kara’s cheeks warmed beneath the gaze of her best friend and lowered her head shyly causing Alex to giggle. Draping an arm around Kara’s shoulder Alex pulled Kara into her side as Kara snuggled into her arms. Leaning up and pressing her lips to Alex’s cheek Kara snuggled in and took a sip of her beer. Alex was in the meantime thinking about the feeling of Kara’s lips on her cheek, how the spot Kara had kissed was still tingling.

Sitting there for a while Alex and Kara moved on to their 3rd beer by now, their conversation remaining distant from Maggie ands instead they talked about High School and College. Kara was not sure if it was the intimate nature of how they were snuggled on the couch or the beer, but she decided to do something she had been wanting to do for a long time. Sitting up and placing her beer on the table, Kara turned to face Alex.

Alex for a moment looked confused before she was caught off guard. Kara closed the gap and her lips connected with Alex. Alex’s eyelids closed and savored the feeling of Kara’s lips against her own. For a moment Kara pulled back, looking worried she had ruined her relationship with Alex who was looking at her with hooded eyes.

“I’m, I’m so sorry Alex… I… I don’t know what came o…” Kara stuttered over her words but before she finished Alex lunged forward and her lips connected with Kara’s. Pushing forward Alex set her beer down on the table without breaking the kiss, Kara smiled against Alex’s lips as her hands gripped the collar of Alex’s shirt.

Sliding her tongue across Kara’s lips seeking permission to enter her mouth, Alex found her request eagerly granted as Kara’s lips parted. A moan left Kara’s throat which Alex swallowed as her tongue slid between Kara’s lip’s and into her mouth. Pulling Alex down on top of her Kara wrapped her legs around Alex’s hips as Alex threaded her fingers through Kara’s honey blonde hair.

Kissing Maggie felt like fireworks, but kissing Kara was so much more intense. Kara’s was a drug and Alex was addicted to her. Breaking the kiss Kara pushed Alex back and ripped her shirt open and slid it off over Alex’s shoulder. Letting her shirt fall from her body Alex reached back an undid her bra before tossing the offending article away. Kara’s licked her lips as she gazed at the beautiful breasts of her best friend before wrapping her lips around 1 of Alex’s hardened nipples.

A groan escaped Alex’s lips as she tilted her head back, Kara’s mouth moving between both nipples. Biting and sucking as she started to unbutton Alex’s jeans until Alex stopped her, gripping her wrists causing Kara to worry if Alex had changed her mind. Alex merely smiled though as she looked down at Kara before she got to her feet and took Kara’s hand. Taking Kara’s hand into hers Alex pulled Kara to her feet and pulled the blonde to the bedroom

The door slamming shut behind them.

Pushing Alex onto the bed Kara’s grabbed the bottom of the t-shirt she was wearing and pulled it off over her head. Tossing the t-shirt aside before crawling onto the bed, as Alex unbuttoned her jeans and kicked them off. Tossing her jeans across the room along with her panties, Alex parted her legs as Kara crawled closer slowly before settling in the valley of Alex’s thighs.

Shivering as she feels Kara’s hot breath contacting her throbbing clitoris, Alex let loose a whimper as Kara’s tongue darted across her drenched pussy. Alex’s fingers threading through Kara’s hair, gripping her best friend’s hair right as she arched her back “Please!” Alex pleaded.

Smirking as she heard Alex’s plea, Kara drew back and looked up into Alex’s eyes “Say it” she ordered. Alex whimpered as Kara continued to taste and tease her drenched pussy, her tongue darting across the soaked lips of Alex’s sex. Alex gasped and trembled as Kara continued to tease her, her grip on the blonde hair tightened as she growled “Please, fuck me!” Alex demanded.

Kara smiled before kissing Alex’s clit before her tongue dived inside Alex’s sex, Alex arched her back as she moaned. Kara’s tongue twisting and curling around inside Alex causing the auburn-haired woman to moan and gasp. Hips bucking upwards Alex whimpered and moaned as she humped Kara’s mouth, desperate to cum and climax and Kara was hungrily eating her pussy.

 _‘Oh my god, she tastes so fucking good’_ Kara thought to herself as her tongue remained buried deep inside Alex’s cunt. Kara’s tongue swirling around and exploring the drenched sex of Alex’s pussy. Alex knew she should be feeling guilty for cheating on Maggie, but she just could not feel guilty for how amazing Kara was eating her pussy.

 _‘Maggie’s never made me feel this good’_ Alex thought to herself as her hips bucked upwards as Kara’s tongue continued to fuck her. Soon Alex’s began to spasm as her eyes rolled up, a scream leaving her lips as she arched her back, her climax slamming into her. Squirting hard as she pulled Kara’s hair, trembling as she came hard as Kara eagerly greedily drank in Alex’s sweet nectar before sliding back up to Alex and kissing her.

Rolling over onto and pinning Kara down on the bed, Alex got to work pulling Kara’s PJ pants down before tossing them aside. Settling in the valley between Kara’s thighs, Alex smiled and began to tongue fuck Kara’s drenched sex. Kara’s moans filled the apartment as Alex’s tongue attacked her sex. Switching between eating Kara’s pussy and finger fucking the blonde, Alex was intent on driving Kara crazy.

Kara bucked and writhed as she gripped Alex’s hair, struggling to hold on and not orgasm yet though it was not easy with Alex’s tongue and fingers fucking her. Alex started to pound her fingers inside Kara’s pussy, the walls of Kara’s sex clenching around Alex’s fingers. Soon Kara bucked wildly as her eyes rolled back, her orgasm slamming into her and she trembled as she came.

The night went on, Alex took turns in fingering and tongue fucking each other, completely losing themselves to the passion that had been brewing between them for a while. Alex and Kara’s screams as they rode out waves of orgasms whilst holding onto each other tight. Soon Alex and Kara passed out exhausted from the passionate lovemaking and they drifted off asleep.

** The following morning: **

Awakening in bed Alex awoke with Kara in her arms, looking down at the blonde Alex smiled as she brushed the messy sex hair from her best friends face before leaning down and kissing her. Smiling into the kiss as she stirred away, Kara awoke with a moan as she wrapped her arms tight around Alex.

“Alex” Kara whispered as she opened her eyes and looked into her lover’s eyes “I love you so much”

“I love you too” Alex whispered in return before she pulled her lover tight into her arms, holding onto her tight.

Alex needed to end things with Maggie.

But until Maggie returned home… Alex would spend every night proving her love for Kara.

** A Week Later:  **

Alex left the apartment and Kara was floating on air, Alex and she had been living together for the whole week of Maggie’s trip. Kara was heads over heels in love with her best friend and she knew Alex felt the same about her. Alex had just left to return home and meet Maggie where she would then break up with the detective as Maggie and return to her. Kara of course was nervous, but she loved Alex and trusted her to keep her promise.

Thankfully, Kara had her best friend to talk to, Lena would not dare judge Kara and Alex’s affair considering she had cheated on her boyfriend and slept with the woman who later became her wife. Sitting on the couch alone and watching Netflix Kara was waiting for Alex’s return patiently when the sound of a key in the lock.

Turning off the TV; Kara jumped to her feet and rushed to the door as it opened and in stepped Alex. Walking into the apartment Alex closed the door behind her, the guilt weighing heavily on her shoulder and a black eye having been punched by Maggie. Kara went to check on Kara but instead Alex span around and pinned Kara roughly to the door.

Stunned by the aggressiveness of Alex Danvers, Kara whimpered as Alex roughly pushed her leg between Kara’s thigh and tore open the shirt.

“Mine!” Alex growled before her lips captured Kara’s

Kara and Alex spent the whole night making each other come and scream.

Finally happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
